Dark Footsteps
by Stormysky21
Summary: Naruto has his house get destroyed by a maob and gets hurt by the same mob. When Sasuke finds him, he tells Naruto that he is going to start living with him because he wants to protect Nartuo from all the hate that village has for Nartuo.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Naruto and Sasuke fic

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

I sighed, heading towards Naruto's aparment to get him for training. Kakashi said we had 30 minutes of training today and I was teamed up with him again like I usually was.

I merely shrugged it off and went to his house to go and fetch and him. He had most likely slept in anyways. I sighed, not that used to the busy schedule myself. I had just returned to Konoha just a few weeks ago and was already annoyed with quite a few people….but it is easy to annoy me. Naruto was always the only person that made me happy.

I smiled when I got to his door, but then saw that the place was in shambles and everything was blood-stained and in ruins. Someone had broken in and had come to mess with Naruto. I sighed. That was most likely the reason why he had been late.

I made my way through the mess, searching for him. I activated my sharingen eyes. Mabe I would be able to hear Kyubi talking to Naruto or something.

I stopped walking and listened for the fox-demon. And then…..I heard, both of them. / Stop moving around so much, Kit! Your hurt! You'll make it worse!/ Kyubi said softly. I smiled. People act like he was so horrible, but how was such a softie so horrible. He cared a lot for Naruto too.

/ It hurts though and I have to do something about it!/ Naruto moaned in pain. / I know, Kit. I know. I think that someone is hear though./ he told Naruto. " Keep talking! Both of you." I told them." I yelled out loud.

/ It's the Uchia, apparently./ Kyubi said. / Whatever! Keep talking! Say whatever you want!/ Naruto said as I followed their voices until I found Naruto, laying in a bloody mess on the kitchen floor.

A large scar was seen on his cheast. / I'm going to sleep since your safe now. I know that he knows medical ninjutsu./ Kyubi muttered. I groaned. Not much. I bent over Naruto and healed him and asked " What happened?"

" The usualle mob. They finally destroyed my home though." he sighed, looking around. A low groan came from where Kyubi was trying to rest.

I gently picked Naruto up. " Naruto, I think that you are going to start living with me. The village can't keep doing this to you just because you are the host of a demon" I told him.

He let me carry him to my place, no longer caring.

Sasuke P.O.V

" You did what?" Tsuande asked when I told her where Naruto now lived. I sighed. " If you saw the remains of his home now, you would know why I did that, Hokage. I would rather Naruto have somewhere to live than be kicked out on the streets….even though a lot of your towns people seem to think very lowly of him." I said in a very dark voice that I only used when I was mad.

Gaara and Tsuande were quite. Gaara had shown up for some random meeting with her for medicines for Suna. He finally spoke up. " I think that it is a good idea that Naruto lives with Sasuke. At least he lives somewhere and like Sasuke said…..a lot do think low of him and no one even sees it. I'm surprised you did, Sasuke."

I stared at the Kazekage in wounder, but he only smiled at me. " I'm glade that you two are close. Please stay with him. Tsuande, I think that I will be here longer to see to this event." he said. I chuckled at the look that Tsunade gave us.

" Fine. This whole living under Sasuke's roof is in Gaara's hands…not mine, but….." she sighed, looking tired and smiled at me. " I am happy that you looking after him, Sasuke. Keep that up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

I had began to live with Sasuke. It had only been for a few days and I had a new room and stuff. Well the stuff that was saved from the apartment, which wasn't much anyways. Sasuke snorted when he saw that it was Team 7's picture and only 2 shirts.

" Is that it?" he asked. / He asks like he hopes that you had a damn fourtune there. Didn't he know that you were raped and tortured in that hell hole?/ Kyubi muttered. /

Then a loud shout. " Naruto! Can you come down here." / I think that the Uchia may have heard me sort of./ Kyubi said. I sighed and went downstaires to see what Sasuke wanted.

" Yeah, teme! What's up?" I asked. He had an upset look on his face, " Anything bad happen when you lived in the appartment, Naruto?" he asked. I rose an eyebrow.

" My whole life can be bad at times, Sasuke. It all comes to being Kyubi's host." I told him. " I'm finding that out. Could you tell me if anyone hurt you at the appartment?" he said.

" I think that you already know the answer to that…don't you." I said. A knock on the door interrupted us and Sasuke answered it. Gaara stood there, smiling at us.

" How are you two doing?" he asked. " I overheard a convertsation about rape and torture and Naruto won't tell me if he is getting hurt back at the appartments." Sasuke said. I shrugged. " You already know so why tell" I said and went back to my room.

Sasuke P.O.V

" You know. He does have a point. If you are going to screw around with your sharingen and eavesdrop on what Kyubi says to him, then yeah he is going to say something like that to you….and it makes since, Sasuke. I don't blame you for listening in either or for questioning him, but I can see why he said that too so I kind of agree with both of you." Gaara said.

" And" I said. " And you are doing great and if you find the ass holes that did that…..bring them to me!" Gaara chuckled." I want to introduce them to a good sand coffin!"

I smirked. " Not until I am done with them too." I said.

Naruto P.O.V

I sighed. It was a new day and I got up for who knows what. Hopefully, something. When I got downstaires, Sasuke was waiting. " We have training today. Gaara is comeing with due to the living conditions. He wants to see how we train." Cool.


End file.
